The Prince's Request
by Mora Jones
Summary: Some XanxBel for someone on Devianart who asked me to put it on FF. So here it is: my first smut! R&R Warning: Lemony scented goodness and boy love. May seem a bit ooc. Varia is not my strong hold.


It all starts one day, this day happens to be a Tuesday and on this faithful Tuesday, hell breaks loose. Why do you ask does hell break loose? Because...in the Varia hideout...Prince Belphegor...was bored. -Cue lightening and Uri hissing-

Our day begins with the prince sitting in the meeting room twirling a knife throwing it at a picture of one silver hair storm guardian. "Ushishishishishi" the hot tempered prince laughed as the knife hits the neck of the picture. "Almost got it" he said as he gets out another knife. As he throws it, another member, the leader actually, the even hotter tempered Xaxnus Vongola.

Unfortunately for our prince, the leader caught the knife by the handle a glare on his face.(I mean one worse than usual actually) "You trash, what the hell are you doing?" he said in a deadly calm voice throwing the knife back to it's owner who literally was shaken though you couldn't really tell because of that smile he always kept. The knife landed into the couch he sat in a few hairs fluttering to the ground.  
"Ushishi, sorry boss. Was entertaining myself until the meeting started~" the blond annoyance i mean prince said. This had the older man roll his eyes as he approaches the prince. "Well don't put your targets in a place like door..." the man said glaring still at the uneasy prince.  
"Sure thing boss." the prince said as he looked away flush emitting to his cheeks. Sure the older man was intimidating but damn was he sexy when he glared. As a prince he had to maintain self control but when you're attracted to a man like that...Sometimes it's hard though! Especially when he comes out from a shower...It's like they chose to move the Prince across from the only working bathroom!

Besides that point, the task at hand was to make sure the Prince DID have self control...Ok fuck it. This author says: FUCK HIM BEL! Or better yet...let HIM fuck YOU.

Ignoring the authoress' annoyances, the Prince waited for the boss to sit in his high chair before taking his own. The meeting going off without a hitch. The usual happened, Lussuria was fabulous, the frog kid was annoying as was Squalo. The only thing different was that Bel was awfully quiet except the occasional shi-shis.

Once the meeting ended Bel headed to his bedroom and tensed slightly, hearing their boss announcing that he was gonna shower. He heads quickly to his room saying that The Prince needs his sleep.

Once in the safety of his room, Belphegor laid on his bed staring at the ceiling through his blond bangs. He cursed as his mind wandered to the possibly now naked man across the hall. His mind began to wander as a hand moved down his body to the hard on that was straining to pop out.

His erection out, Belphegor begins to stroke himself, imagining the older man doing dirty rough things. He was so caught up he did not even notice the man in question opening the door to ask for some shampoo...ok well demand it. Besides the point.

Xaxnus walks in, a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyebrows raised as he sees the prince touching himself, panting as his fingers brush the tip of his member. His cheeks flushed red as he sees his boss watching him with a hunger in his eyes. The prince moans his name in such an unprincely manner, you would think he was some whore.

Xaxnus smirks as he walks over letting the towel drop as he lays above the half naked prince. Removing the other's hands, Xaxnus began to tease and stroke the other's hard member, his own hardening at the site before him. He leans down and nips on the Prince's neck who gasps and groans arching up as his boss moves his hands faster before removing his hand which was slick with pre-cum.

Next thing he knew, Belphegor felt something prod at his anus and he cringes as Xaxnus enters three fingers into his tight hole, waiting before he pushes in and out earning mewls and cries of pain and pleasure from the blond below him.

Belphegor, who at this point is thinking he is dreaming moves his own hand down the older one's body touching every scar that was left of the Cradle Incident before getting to his target, the pink hard member was the only thing that had no scars. He brushes his thumb over the slit earning a hiss of pleasure from the older man. Grinning feral, Belphegor began to stroke his boss' member in time with the fingers pleasuring him. He cries out several times as Xaxnus brushes over his prostate.

Xaxnus growled as he takes off the prince's hand and in one quick swift thrust, enters the blond who cried out at having such a large thing enter him.

Smirking in accomplishment, Xaxnus grabs a fistful of the Prince's hair and whispers into his ear "Moan, moan like the whore you're acting like right now"

Shuddering, Belphegor complies begging for the other to touch him in any way. This pleasing Xaxnus complied, taking the younger man's member giving it rough long strokes as he fucked the tight hole, angling his thrusts to hit the prostate until the prince literally saw stars as he came into his boss' hand.

Groaning at the extreme tightness, Xaxnus gave a few more thrusts before climaxing himself. After waiting a full 3 minutes, he pulled out a small squishing sound made from the cum inside of the prince. He smirks at the sound as he gets off of the younger man. "We'll do this again some other time." he said briefly before grabbing the shampoo he needed, his towel then left the room to the panting blushing prince who just stared at the ceiling before he began to laugh. "Ushishishishi. I'll have to try to top next time 'cuz I'm the prince." he said before wiping off his cum and got ready for the beauty nap he wanted, a blissful smile adoning his sadistic features.


End file.
